eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Draft
Editor's note: This page is currently a work-in-progress. More content will be added and the current text may be rearranged or otherwise modified. ---- Draft refers to both a limited format and the player-vs-player game mode which uses it. As a limited format, decks are built using a limited pool of semi-random cards. In Draft, card pools are created through a drafting stage before any matches. Card packs are opened and passed between players as cards are selected until each drafter has four packs' worth of cards to build their deck from. The configuration of drafted packs rotates over time, typically 2 packs of the most recent expansion set and 2 ''Eternal Draft Packs''. The Draft game mode features runs of up to 7 single-game matches against other players using decks drafted in the current format. Runs give rewards based on match wins, and all drafted cards are kept and added to the player's collection. Wins and losses in Draft affect your rank in a tiered ladder, similar to the one used in the Ranked and Expedition modes. Draft Format Specific configurations of packs used for drafting are referred to as Draft formats. The current Draft format consists of 2 packs of two Eternal Draft Packs. Previous draft formats are listed later in this article. Drafting Stage In Eternal, drafting takes place asynchronously. Editor's note: This is a placeholder section. Feel free to add information here. Deckbuilding Draft decks must adhere to Eternal's limited format rules: * A minimum of 45 cards and a maximum of three times the size of the card pool (due to the composition rules that follow). * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are power cards. * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are non-power cards. Draft Packs Draft Mode Draft mode is accessed under the "Versus Battle" section on the game's home screen. Draft is initially locked for new accounts, it becomes available after completing the tutorial campaign. Joining a Draft Draft runs cost 5,000 gold or 500 gems to enter. A Draft Ticket may also be used to start a run. Draft Tickets usually received through a promotion, or as part of a bundle purchased in the store. Joining immediately opens the drafting stage screen with the contents of the first pack. There is no time limit for drafting, the mode may be left and returned to at a later time without issue. Once all four packs' cards have been drafted (following the format rules above), the deckbuilding screen opens with the new card pool. Playing Draft Matches Each Draft run consists of up to 9 games. A progress screen is displayed after initial deckbuilding and between each game in the run, showing the player's current rank, the option to edit their deck, and the run's games played, current run reward, and losses. Matches are played against other players in the Draft mode queue, using their own drafted decks. Draft games follow standard gameplay rules. There is no time limit on finishing a draft run. Draft mode may be reentered at any time to continue an in-progress run. The run ends either after 3 losses or 7 wins, whichever occurs first. Match Rewards Finished Draft runs reward chests based on total wins: Player Ranks Winning or losing games in Draft mode contributes to a player's position in a tiered ranking system. These ranks, in ascending order, are Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, and Master. Ranking position is tracked in points; each win or loss will add or subtract 10-20 points. Ranks are broken up into 100-point increments, passing that threshold raises the player's rank to the next rank. Losing games will lower points, but will never bring you down in rank (e.g. from Silver to Bronze). Each player's rank is visible in Draft matches. Masters Leaderboard After reaching Master, players are placed into a leaderboard where further wins and loses contribute to each player's position within it. The Leaderboards screen (Profile → Chapters) displays the current top 100 players. A toggle lets the player see their own position and those of their friends. End of Chapter Rewards and Reset Ranks are tracked throughout each month's Chapter. At the end of the month players receive rewards of packs (of the current set) and premium cards, based on their final rank. Player ranks are reset for next Chapter. Organized Play Editor's note: This is a placeholder section. Feel free to add information here. History Draft mode matchmaking was updated in Patch 1.18 (March 2017) so two players could no longer face each other twice in a single Draft run. In February 2018 the drafting order was updated, so the 1st and 4th packs (from the current set) would come from the same player, and the 2nd and 3rd packs would come from another player. A collation system was also introduced to increase the diversity among common cards. These changes were intended to improve player signalling, control and predictability. Eternal Draft Packs were introduced in June 2018, with the release of The Fall of Argenport and its new draft format. This initial version contained cards from the previous three sets chosen to be drafted alongside the new set: Eternal Draft Packs make for a fun Draft environment that shows off the new cards, synergies, and strategies of the latest set, while making sure players still have access to iconic cards from the past. The Dire Wolf Digital Team, Draft Packs In August 2018 the ranking system was updated, so that players could no longer demote in rank (i.e. from Gold to Silver). In late September 2019, the draft format was updated for the first "Draft Preview". As a sneak peek to the upcoming The Flame of Xulta set, 81 of its common and uncommon cards were incorporated into Draft Packs. Any drafted Xulta cards were kept and usable in constructed format decks before their set's full release. With The Flame of Xulta's release in October 2018, Draft Packs underwent a much more substantial change than previous updates. The card pool was greatly expanded to 785 cards, and weighting was introduced so some cards would appear more often than others. This expansion was due to the Draft Pack card pool now also being used for the updated Expedition format. Past Draft Formats * - Draft Pack updated }} Category:Game Modes Category:Formats